


Righting Wrongs

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A Fairhaven episode addition. Some things just aren’t right and this episodesoneeded fixing.





	Righting Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kat Lady for all your wonderful betaing. For Shayenne – you wanted a ‘messy bits’ story and for Gine, I took inspiration from one of your amazing pictures. ‘Melting Heat’ Thank you, my friend.
> 
> Prompt : Tree. For the [Fic101 Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/fic101)

Kathryn stood in stunned silence in the confined space of the turbo lift as the doors slid shut and the Doctor’s sympathetic face disappeared from view.

She stared at the closed doors and tried to stop herself from flying apart. Muttering a distracted, “Deck three.” she flopped back against the wall of the lift with her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. She’d just experienced the most astonishing and heart stopping moment of realisation. An epiphany on a grand scale and she was now on her way to rectify a terrible wrong. There was no time to waste. Enough had been wasted already.

Perhaps she should thank the doctor for setting her straight and sending her hurtling in this new direction. His judicious advice had triggered a blinding moment of enlightenment. How had she not seen it? All this time, and she’d been completely in the dark and oblivious to what was right there in front of her.

Stepping out of the lift, she walked briskly to her quarters, replaying their conversation in her head.

An unsettling set of circumstances had led to this ‘situation’. One in which no Starship captain should ever find themselves, and after finding herself in this untenable position, she’d needed to speak someone. The shame and embarrassment were bordering on painful and the Doctor was the only person she felt she could trust with this information. Besides, he was a hologram and if necessary, she could delete his memories of their conversation.

And _this_ was at the crux of her whole dilemma.

She’d formed a romantic attachment to the Fair Haven barkeep, Michael Sullivan. A hologram. Not a real person, but a collection of photons and forcefields, and thus, by her reasoning, if he wasn’t real, how could her relationship with him be based in any sort of reality? It was ridiculous. Insane. She’d been horrified when she’d realised what was happening. Was she so starved for affection that she would consider falling in love with a hologram?

Obviously she was. It had happened. She’d fallen for a damn hologram.

The concept was unsettling. The whole incident had been completely out of character and very disconcerting. She’d manufactured for herself the perfect mate. Like some kind of sex starved Dr Frankenstein, she’d patched together her ideal male – tall, dark, handsome, intelligent, with interests in common, and just enough differences to make him appealing. What in God’s name had she been thinking? It was obvious it hadn’t been with her head.

It had all seemed like harmless fun in the beginning – playing rings, arm wrestling and flirting. What harm could there be? Delete the wife, a little tweak here and a little adjustment there and before you know it. Voila! You’ve got yourself a readymade man. Perfect, except for one thing. He was a fabrication. A trick of light.

Oh, there was no denying it had been wonderful to begin with. He was everything she’d ever wanted in a man and she’d fallen so easily, but then reality had hit her like a Malon freighter. Now the whole crew were aware of her weakness, thanks to Michael’s drunken display in the town square. Good God, she was every kind of fool.

She’d always scoffed at those ‘lesser’ individuals who’d become so engrossed in holo-fantasies that they’d lost their grip on reality, and here she was knee deep in this photonic quagmire. For the love of….she scoffed to herself.

She really couldn’t do it. She couldn’t be a part of this……. Could she?

A shudder ran through her.

As it was, she’d confided in the Doctor and for all his incessant blathering, he’d pinpointed her problem precisely.

Still wearing his minister’s garb he’d asked her to take a walk with him, insisting that he’d been hearing a lot of confessions lately and he’d be happy to hear hers. She’d brushed him off at first but then reconsidered.

He’d spoken to her compassionately. “I’m worried about you. Michael Sullivan can be fixed with a flick of a switch. Your feelings are a little more complicated.” Boy, was that an understatement. She’d then confessed to him her feelings for the hologram and her embarrassment at the realisation of what she’d been doing.

He’d had some sage advice. “I think you should stop trying to control every aspect of this relationship.”

A strange thrill had run through her at his words and there was this odd nagging sensation in the back of her mind. It was as if she’d forgotten something important, and it was hovering just out of reach.

The Doctor had continued. “Romance is born out of differences as well as similarities, out of the unexpected as well as the familiar.”

Her heart had galloped in her chest as the random and disjointed thoughts began to coalesce. She’d then spoken her deepest fear. “Maybe I just had to be sure that he would love me back.”

The Doctor again expounded profound words of wisdom. “Isn’t that the risk you always take…hologram or not?”

It was at that moment that lightening had struck. The buzzing in her ears was so loud that she’d not heard another word he’d said, only stammered a disbelieving, “I’ve never been afraid of taking risks.”

As the realization began to settle around her, she asked herself why she would be so afraid of this. He loves me and I love him. It’s simple. So simple.

She was staggered by the absolute rightness of what she was about to do and what she so desperately wanted to do.

Thinking of him made her heart beat faster and she smiled. The Doctor’s words had been prophetic.

Stepping out of the lift on deck three she made her way to her door. After a quick shower, she dressed and did her hair, put on a little make up, a dab of perfume and was ready. Taking a deep breath, she marched out of her quarters.

Standing now in front of the familiar door she tried to steady her nerves. A few crewmen wandered past and she smiled at them, trying to hide her discomfort at being seen there.

Her mind was churning with what she was going say to him. It would be important to be clear about her feelings, especially after what had happened yesterday. Words of explanation tumbled through her mind but she decided that the truth was the simplest course. She would just tell him her thoughts and be open about her feelings. As she lifted her hand towards the door, she coached herself – ‘be straightforward, Kathryn, no delaying, no demurring, no……’

The door opened and he was standing right in front of her. Obviously on his way out. “Kat…”

“Oh!” Her hand dropped and she stepped back in surprise. “Hello. I was just coming to see you. Are you busy?”

He looked hesitant, but answered with a shake of his head and stepped back, waving her in. “Uh, no. Um, have a seat. Can I get you something to drink?”

She shook her head and remained standing. “No thank you.” There was no way she would be able to sit still, let alone swallow anything. Taking a few steps away from him she moved behind one of the chairs and held onto the back of it, gripping it tightly. She was very nervous now and needed this barrier and support.

He waited patiently. Kathryn huffed out a quick breath. Here goes.

“I’ve got a problem. Well, it’s not really a problem anymore, but it was.”

He was frowning at her now. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“No, I’ve already spoken to someone about it and he had some surprisingly insightful things to say.” Realising she wasn’t making much sense she tried a different tack. “It’s been a long time since I gave any thought to my emotional needs. I’ve always been very self-reliant, but I’ve found that perhaps I wasn’t as resilient as I thought.”

“But… Fair Haven?” His frown deepened. “I thought you liked it and ….”

“Oh, I love Fair Haven,” she interrupted. “That’s not the problem. It’s just that…” She held her breath and looked into his kind eyes. Then she spoke in a gush. “I love you.” There, she’d said it. Now she waited. Any second now and he would smile and leap forward wrapping his arms around her, professing his undying devotion.

She waited…. and waited. He just stood there. It was like he’d turned to stone.

Then there was a chirp. “Chakotay, where are you? We’re waiting here and so is Ensign Harper.”

He slapped at his badge. “I’ve been held up, B’Elanna. I’ll contact you later. Chakotay out.”

Oh God! Kathryn gripped the chair tighter and stood tall. Ensign Harper! Ensign Clarissa Harper! “I’m sorry, Chakotay. I should have realised you had things to do. I’ll see you later.”

In shock, she moved towards the door. The humiliation was shooting up from her toes and fingertips, and by the time she’d taken four steps she was consumed. All she wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow her. Her stomach was churning and she actually felt sick. This was why she’d never been very good at spontaneity. She unerringly chose the wrong moment, and look what she’d done now. She’d ruined a beautiful friendship, and made an utter fool of herself. Again.

Her worst fear had come true. He didn’t love her back. She tried to swallow, but couldn’t. Her mouth had gone dry and her throat had constricted to the point where it was painful. What the hell was she going to do? She’d almost made good her escape when he spoke.

“Kathryn?”

Her legs kept carrying her forward and the doors opened, but before she could step out into the corridor he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. The doors hissed shut. He stood a step away from her, but kept hold of her forearm. “Kathryn?”

Steeling herself, she looked at him. It took all her courage to maintain eye contact but her body began to betray her. Damn, she was trembling.

He was looking at her intently, his eyes searching hers, but his look was unreadable, and his voice sounded strained. “Why now?”

Kathryn tried to keep her voice from wavering, but wasn’t terribly successful. “It seemed…. I thought….” The damage had been done. The very least she could do was explain herself and try to retain a modicum of dignity.

She blinked slowly and gathered herself. “I spoke to the Doctor today. I needed advice.” She pulled her arm from his grasp. There was no way she could speak to him coherently while he was touching her. Turning to look out the viewport, she continued. “I was falling in love.” Shaking her head, she scoffed. “It was the most stupid thing. I was falling in love with a hologram. A hologram that I’d manufactured to be my ideal mate.” She gave another harsh laugh. “And while the Doctor was trying to convince me that it was perfectly acceptable for me to continue with this relationship, the arguments he used were battering at my resolve. As he expounded all the reasons why it was acceptable for me to have a relationship with a hologram, I realised they were the very same reasons why it should be possible for me to have a relationship with the person whom I truly loved.” She turned to him now, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears and said in a rasping whisper. “You.”

His face was still caught in a questioning frown, so she decided to tell him everything. Hoping that at least then he would understand, even though he didn’t feel the same.

“He told me that romance and love are born out of differences as well as similarities. Well, we certainly are different. I’m Starfleet.” She placed one hand on her chest. “And you’re Maquis.” She rested her other hand over his heart. “I’m a scientist and you’re a man of deep faith. You’re solid, stable, with smooth warm edges. I’m brittle, driven and jagged. We are in so many ways juxtapositions of each other.” Chakotay opened his mouth to speak but she shook her head slightly and kept talking. “But on the other hand, we have many things in common. We’re both passionate about the things we believe in, we’re fiercely loyal, and wholly committed to this crew and our mission. We’re both stubborn and pig-headed and we would die for each other or the crew.” She drew a shaky breath. “I was going to say we’re both fearless, but that’s not true. You’re fearless and brave. I’m a coward.”

He laid his hand over hers where it rested on his chest. The warmth of it seared through his clothes and straight to his heart. “Kathryn, that’s not true. You’re one of the bravest and most courageous people I know.”

“Oh, I’ll risk my life in a nanosecond if need be, but I’ll not risk my heart. That takes true courage… and you see that’s why I’ve kept you at a distance for all these years. Fear. I couldn’t bear the thought of you not loving me back or of losing you somewhere along the way.”

She gave him a sad smile and took another deep breath. Standing tall, her hand slid from his chest and she took a step away. “But after listening to the Doctor I realised that this was no way to live. I take risks everyday, and I just had to be a little braver. I’m sorry though. I’ve embarrassed us both with my declaration. I really don’t expect you to return my affections.” She nodded towards his combadge. “You have somewhere to be. I’ll go.”

She moved back towards the door again but he stepped forward and grabbed her shoulders. “Don’t I get to say something?”

Easing out of his grasp she took a step away and nodded her head, bracing herself for his kind but heartbreaking let down.

Again he just stood and stared at her. For long moments his eyes travelled over every inch of her face. Searching. For what, she didn’t know, but she was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

A small smile quirked at the corner of his lips. “I can’t believe you don’t know.”

She frowned and tilted her head to the side. “Know?”

His face broke into a wide smile and he took a step forward. “How much I love you and for how long.”

“You do?” Her shoulders dropped in relief. “You do.” Now she was flustered. “I thought I knew, but then I wasn’t sure.” A shiver ran through her. “I’m… relieved.”

“Me too.” His face was split by a huge grin and Kathryn smiled in return.

Thank God! All the anxious knots that had tied her insides in a tangle, unravelled. What a relief. Now she needed to sit down. Her heart thudded and she felt a reckless abandon knowing that it wasn’t just her imagination. He did love her. He loved her. She wanted to laugh out loud but instead she smiled and nodded towards his combadge. “Do you need to go? Ensign Harper is going to wonder where you are.”

“It’s all right. I’ll just tell her I couldn’t make it because I was too busy kissing the Captain. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

She laughed. “But you’re not kissing me.” And took a step away as she saw desire spark in his eyes.

“Are you calling me a liar, Captain?” He took a long stride towards her and she backed away again, her eyes now filled with laughter and want.

“No, Commander. I would never call you that. You’re a most honourable man.” She took another step back and as he closed in, her legs came up against the back of one of his chairs. She was trapped. But oh, what a glorious snare.

He stood right in front of her, so close that she could feel the heat of his body and smell the heady scent of him. Placing his hands on the back of the chair on either side of her hips he leant in to whisper in her ear. “I don’t feel very honourable just now.” He kissed her neck and nuzzled his lips around her ear. “I want you, Kathryn. I’ve wanted you for years. Stay?”

Oh God! With that one word, jolts of desire shot through her, her knees wobbled and frissons of pleasure trickled down her spine to settle low in her belly. Small shudders rippled through her as he nipped and kissed her neck and shoulder. A moan growled from deep inside her. “God, I thought you’d never ask.” Throwing her head back she gasped with delight as he pulled her hard against him and ground into her, pulsing hard and hot against her sex. Her fingers curled into his jacket and tugged him closer as she bit and licked at his neck. She whispered in a breathy whisper against his ear. “I want you, too. So badly.”

It was his turn to groan, and with no warning, he picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, depositing her unceremoniously in the middle of the bed. She lay there panting and watched him as he reefed off his jacket and tee, her eyes glued to his heaving chest. There was a desperation in his look as he kicked off his shoes then dropped down beside her. His fingers wove into her hair as he cupped the side of her face, his thumb grazing her lips. He was rocking against her as her hands stoked over his shoulders and combed through his hair. Her eyes were riveted to his lips as he spoke in a strained voice that made her throb with want. “Kathryn, I know you’d like to be courted and romanced, but I’m going to have to take a rain check because once we start I won’t be able to hold myself back. I’m giving you one last chance. If this isn’t mmmph…”

She launched herself at him, slamming her mouth onto his and clambering over his chest. Mumbling against his mouth she implored, “No more talk. I need you. Now.” She dove on his mouth again and kissed him hard, her mouth wide open and her teeth grazing at his tongue and lips. This was not going to be the gentle lovemaking that either had imagined. This was a desperate coupling, a frantic culmination of years of want and desire, too long denied. She rocked against him, her arousal already spiralling out of control.

Clothing was torn and tossed aside. Hands and fingers stroked and explored in rough jagged movements. Mouths and lips tasted and kissed over familiar but untried territory. Kathryn spread herself wide in wait, and Chakotay’s eyes raked over her naked form lying open and ready before him. With a groan he reared up over her and stroked two fingers through her moisture, his thumb flicking over her hard clit. Kathryn rode his hand for a moment before he replaced his fingers with his hard length, and coating the tip with her juices, plunged into her depths.

She let out a strangled cry of surprise and desire, and immediately began to thrust against him, her hands clawing at his shoulders and back as he loomed over her and pounded into her.

His hot breath puffed into her face and through slitted eyes she watched him, his face twisting into a grimace of pained delight.

He’d almost climaxed when he entered her and he had to grit his teeth to stave off his orgasm. His inner voice repeated the rapturous mantra of ‘This is Kathryn. I’m making love to Kathryn.’ over and over, as he thrust in time with the chant. He opened his eyes to make sure she really was here. It was almost beyond belief. She’d come from nowhere, but it was the most extraordinary and wonderful thing. Here she was at last and she loved him. Spirits, she was really here.

He plunged deeper and deeper and her body yielded, softening and moulding itself, taking more and more. He was in heaven. His hands stroked over her soft skin, then held her hips as he pushed further and further into her. Hot, tight and … his. That thought tore at his restraint and he moved harder and faster. His instinct was to brand her, to mark her as his, and he thrust harder at the thought. She welcomed it, and raised her hips to meet him, grunting her approval. Leaning down he caught the skin just above her right breast between his lips and sucked. This would be his mark. She arched her back, aware of what he was doing and glad of it.

Her hand moved down to where they were joined and her fingers held him as he moved, deep deep within her. The sensation was sublime. Feeling his hard length stretching and pushing against her inner walls, filling her with himself and his love was almost too much. Kathryn let out an exultant cry.

He gently brushed her hand aside and his fingers stroked over her nub. At his touch she could feel her muscles clench. Her orgasm was close.

And then unable to hold off any longer as he pinched and toyed with her, she whimpered, “Oh God, oh God, oh fuck, I’m coming.”

Chakotay plunged deep as her muscles gripped hard. Her whole body became rigid and then jerked, her hips slamming against him. The muscles of her belly quivered and with a keening cry, Kathryn’s world exploded into white.

He could hold off no longer. With her straining body held hard against him he thrust into her again and again. Like hot lava, his orgasm bubbled to the surface and with each thrust he grunted her name. “Kathryn, Kathryn, Kathryn” Then with a yell he pushed into her one last time and came in great hot spurts.

Their bodies were locked together in a heaving, straining mass.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kathryn’s body relaxed and Chakotay collapsed onto her. Both were breathing hard and fast, sweat and tears mingling on their faces and necks.

She buried her face against his neck, her hands stroking up and down his back as their hips rocked together in a slow easy rhythm. Small jerks and jolts continued to spasm through her inner muscles, triggered by each slow push of his hips.

“Oh my,” she whispered against his neck. “Oh my.” Then she laughed. The movement producing more of the delightful judders.

Chakotay lifted himself away from her and smiled. Leaning forward he kissed her eyes, her nose and then her lips, and still locked together he rolled over, pulling her with him so she was lying on his front. She could feel him softening within her and as she wriggled higher on his chest, he slipped from her. The spill of their combined fluids matted their groins and Kathryn squirmed against him.

He chuckled. “Holographic sex is a lot less messy.”

Kathryn smiled. “Maybe….. but give me messy any day. I’ve never….” She shook her head. No words could describe that experience so she just laid her head on his chest, and hugged him tight, listening to the comforting thud of his heart beat.

The solid feel of his body, the warmth, and the sticky reality of what they’d done, made her shiver with delight. He reached over and pulled the covers over them, mistaking her trembling for a shiver of cold. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. How could she ever have considered anyone else, and a hologram at that? She loved this man deep down to the very depths of her being.

Turning her head she rested her chin on her folded hands and studied his face. He grinned at her and she beamed at him. “I love you so much and I’m sorry for never having told you.”

“The time had to be right, Kathryn.” His hands were rubbing over her buttocks, softly squeezing and kneading. “You and I both know that the moment the words were spoken, this would happen and you had to be ready.”

“You have the patience of a saint.”

“No, I haven’t. My performance this evening is evidence enough of that.” He laughed. “I promise slow and romantic next time.”

“Fast and frantic is just fine. I have a feeling it’s going to be a while before we’re ready for slow and romantic.”

He rolled them to the side and Kathryn snuggled up against him. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, Kathryn.”

“What were you going to do with Ensign Harper?” There was silence and suddenly Kathryn wasn’t sure if she really wanted to know. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s really none of my business. It’s fine…”

He chuckled. “Kathryn, I believe you’re jealous.”

“No I’m not. I’m just wondering what my first officer might be doing with a rather young and impressionable ensign from Engineering. There are regulations and protocols, you know.”

He pulled back and gave her an incredulous look. “No kidding? I would never have known.”

She frowned and was about to bite back when she realised the irony of the situation. “Alright, I’ll admit I’m jealous. Now will you tell me? Please.”

“She was my partner in the rings tournament. Names were drawn from a hat and she got me. I hope they didn’t make her forfeit because I didn’t turn up.”

“Rings tournament? I didn’t think you liked Fairhaven.”

“I don’t mind it. It was just a certain barkeep that I didn’t like. As long he stayed out of my way I was happy, and he knew what would happen if he didn’t.”

“‘Would happen’?” She rose up on her elbow, interested to know what all this was about and surprised that Michael hadn’t said anything.

Chakotay ran the back of his fingers over her cheek. “When I saw that you were attracted to him, I took him aside and told him that if he didn’t treat you well, I would have no qualms about killing him.”

“You threatened to kill him?! My God, Chakotay. That was very ……. Neanderthal of you.” Chakotay was looking very serious but she couldn’t help a smile. “It worked. He treated me very well. Too well in fact. He was too afraid to lay a hand on me. And here I was thinking it was his quaint 19th century manners.” She pushed against his shoulder. “You scared him impotent.”

“Good.”

Kathryn buried her face against him, hiding her smile, but she had to admit that his blatant ‘cave-man’ tactics sent a small thrill through her. She sneaked a look at him. He still looked very serious and she had no doubts that he would have followed through with his threat. This was her angry warrior and my God how she loved him for it.

It was now Chakotay’s turn to ask. “Kathryn?”

“Hmmm.” She was busy running her fingers over the light scattering of hairs on his chest and tracing the outline of his nipples.

He held her hand still and she looked up into his eyes. He was all seriousness. “Were you really falling in love with him?”

She kissed the back of his hand. “I thought so.” She felt him tense. “But no. How could I? I’ve spent most of the last day or so analysing my feelings and I think I was just in love with the idea of being wanted. It sounds so pathetic, I know, but I hadn’t realised how much I needed someone to need me. It’s been a long time, Chakotay. Nearly six years but I have to say, I did enjoy the flirting and the games.” She rose up a bit higher, resting on his chest again. “We used to do that, remember? On the bridge and at our dinners – we’d flirt, play eye tag, and push each other to say or do something outlandish. But time moved on and somewhere along the line we stopped the banter and the fun.”

“I’m sorry, Kathryn.”

“God, it’s not your fault. It was my doing. I know that. After the Void, when you’d tried so hard to drag me out of my funk, I just didn’t have the emotional wherewithal to keep playing chicken with my feelings. I should have explained it to you, but that would have meant acknowledging what was between us, and I just couldn’t do that. Although, now that I think about it, it probably would have been the best thing for me.” She ran her fingers over his lips. “For us.” She crawled up higher on his chest and studied his face intently, her finger tracing over the indigo lines of his tattoo. “But like I said, I was a coward.” Her eyes met his. “But no more. I love you, Chakotay, and I won’t ever tire of telling you. Thank you for waiting for me.”

He grinned at her. “No problem, Kathryn. I love you too and it’s not like I was going anywhere.”

She chuckled. “That’s true. I did capture you after all.”

Laughing he rolled her under him and kissed her hard. “Your captive, huh? We’ll see about that. Besides, you were worth the wait.”

Kathryn could feel the warm throb of arousal again and she squirmed against him. “How so?”

His hand trailed down over her breasts and belly before cupping her mound. Pushing against his hand her breath caught as his fingers slid inside her and his thumb pressed firmly against her clitoris. Leaning forward he whispered hotly into her ear. “You’re one fine fuck, Janeway.”

Her eyes glinted and in a manoeuvre that would make a Klingon proud, she shoved him onto his back and straddled him. With lust burning in her eyes she grasped his erection and lowered herself onto him in one hard thrust. Her hands pushed against his chest for leverage as she moved up and down. He brought his hands up to grasp her waist, but she batted them away, gasping, “My turn.”

She held his hands on his chest and thrust and ground down on him. As she increased her pace, tightening her inner muscles, he could feel his orgasm roiling through his groin. He wouldn’t last long. She was slamming herself onto him, her breasts swinging just out of reach.

Watching as his pupils dilated she started grinding down against him and squeezing him tight. He swelled within her, and she leant forward and rasped into his ear. “You’re a pretty fine fuck yourself, Maquis.”

With a roar he freed his hands, lifting her and tossing her on her front. Hoisting her hips off the bed he entered her from behind in one swift move. She let out a yelp but then began to push back against him as he hammered into her. She’d never experienced anything like this, but sensing the power that he had over her and knowing that she had the ability to drive him to these heights was a heady mix. One of his hands moved to grasp her breast and the other moved to where they were joined. His probing fingers found her hardened nub and he pinched it in time with his thrusts. Her mind played a mental picture of what they must look like and that was it.

Her climax hit her hard. Shards of light danced behind her closed eyes, her body arched and spasmed as he pushed deep within her and shot bursts of semen against her cervix. He collapsed to the side and lay panting beside her.

She turned to him, her eyes dancing with amusement. “I get the feeling you’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Trying to pound the captain out of me, huh?”

He grinned, a little embarrassed by his behaviour. “Something like that. Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you?”

She shook her head. “You’d never hurt me. I’m fine.” He looked concerned, but she reassured him. “No, truly I’m fine, more than fine, but we’ve got our work cut out for us to get to that slow and romantic lovemaking you mentioned earlier.”

“Ah, it’s a tough job, but someone’s gotta do it.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Well, I’m hot and sticky and ready for a shower. Join me?”

Stroking his hand over her hip and buttock he nodded. “Computer run shower, usual settings.” He slid out of bed and held out his hand. He hauled her from the bed and together they walked into the bathroom.

Their shower took quite a bit longer than they intended. Finally they stumbled from the bathroom and back to bed. Closing her eyes she could still feel the heat of him as he’d pushed her against the glass of the shower stall and made love to her with his mouth and tongue. That slow and romantic love making was drifting further and further into the distance. She chuckled and he looked at her questioningly. She shook her head. “I was just thinking of our shower. We might have to shower separately from now on. We’ll never get to duty on time otherwise.”

He grinned at her and her heart missed a beat. He had the power to do that to her every time. How had she ever resisted?

They were now sitting on his couch, sipping a glass of wine. Hunger had eventually driven them from bed and they’d made short work of lasagne and salad. They’d been quiet for a time when Kathryn snuggled closer into his side and sighed. “There’s a lot about Fairhaven I’m going to miss.”

“Why do you have to leave? You can always go back and visit.”

She pulled back and looked at him. “I don’t think it would be a very good idea with Michael in the state he’s in. You heard what happened, didn’t you? When he climbed the tree in the square and kept calling my name.”

“Of course I did, but he’s a hologram. He can be reprogrammed.”

Kathryn sank back against him and muttered quietly. “Don’t I know it.”

It was Chakotay’s turn to pull away and look at her. “Oh, that’s right, you made him taller.” He chuckled. “Why don’t you just change him back to the way he was?”

Now she really squirmed. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

Her shoulders slumped. “I locked myself out of his program. I can’t change him back.”

“Maybe you can’t, but I can.”

Her head shot around and she looked at him, then smiled. “So you can.”

He grinned back at her. Kathryn gave him an elbow in the ribs. “Well…”

“You want to do it now?”

“The sooner the better. There’s nothing worse than a depressed Irish publican. And the longer he mopes the more the crew get to hear him moaning about Katie O’Clare.”

“Fine by me. Computer, open the file on Fair Haven character, Michael Sullivan.’

“File open.”

Chakotay was watching Kathryn as he spoke. “Open character parameters and return them to original settings.

“Parameters reset.”

“Oh and computer, decrease height of character by…?” He looked at Kathryn questioningly and she held up three fingers. Chakotay shrugged. “Three centimetres.”

“Character height adjusted.”

“There we are. All done.”

“You forgot the wife.”

“Ahh, who could forget the wife. Computer, access character’s interpersonal subroutines, familial characters.” Chakotay raised his brow and smirked. “Reinstate the wife.”

“Wife reinstated.”

“Anything else, Kathryn? I’ll happily give him warts or a limp?”

“Charming. No, leave him as he is. He’ll be happy that way.”

“What about you? Are you happy?”

“Deliriously so. And you.”

“I’ve never been so happy in all my life.” He kissed her and pulled her into his arms.

Kathryn snuggled into his side and they sat in comfortable silence until it was time for bed.

* * *

Tom and Harry were sitting at Sullivan’s bar sipping on their ales. The wave front was on its way, and life would get very busy over the next few weeks. They were making the most of the down time.

“Have you seen the captain since yesterday?” Harry was making patterns with the wet ring his glass was leaving on the counter.

“No, I haven’t and I don’t expect we will. She was humiliated and I think our unhappy publican has done his dash.”

Just then a smiling and jolly Michael Sullivan stepped from the backroom. “Good evening, Gentlemen. Can I get you another?”

“Michael. We weren’t expecting to see you here tonight. How are you?”

“I’m grand, thank you, Tommy boy. And how might you be faring?”

“We’re well, thank you, Michael. Have you heard from K…”

“Frannie, there you are, m’love. I think these young men would benefit from some of your stew and mash. Can I interest either of you in a serve? My Frannie makes the best Irish Stew this side of County Meath.”

Tom and Harry looked at one another and then back at Francis Sullivan. Tom smiled. “That sounds wonderful, Mrs Sullivan. We’ll both have some.”

Frannie Sullivan cuffed Tom gently under the ear. “What’s this, ‘Mrs Sullivan’ nonsense? It’s Frannie to me friends. I’ll be back in a thrice with your meals.” She swished past them and was moving away when Michael grabbed her and gave her a kiss and a pat on the bottom.

He turned back to his customers. “Ah, it’s good to have her home. She’s been visiting her sister in Galway. It’s just not the same when she’s not around.”

Tom and Harry nodded, then Michael’s attention was taken with some orders further up the bar.

Harry turned to Tom. “What do you think happened?”

Tom shrugged and then his face broke into a conspiratorial grin. “Let’s find out. Computer, who was the last person to modify Fair Haven character Michael Sullivan’s program?”

“Commander Chakotay.”

“What time were the modifications made?”

“2130.”

Harry frowned. “That doesn’t tell us much.”

“Wait for it, Harry. Computer, locate Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway and tell me their status?”

“Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway are in Commander Chakotay’s quarters. They are asleep.”

He let out a whoop and slapped Harry on the back. “At last. I thought they’d never get around to it. And all it took was a mad Irishman. If only I’d known, I’d have programmed him sooner.”

Harry was still frowning. “What are you talking about, Tom?”

Tom shook his head. “Harry, Harry, Harry. The Captain and Chakotay, they’re asleep in his quarters, together. Chakotay undid all of the Captain’s modifications to Michael’s program. Damn, he even reinstated the wife. I think we can safely say that our command team is safely out of circulation.” He let out a laugh. “Wait ‘til I tell B’E.”

It was only now dawning on Harry what had happened. “You think?”

Tom smiled. “Harry, I know.”

Harry eyed him suspiciously. “So are you going to reopen the betting pool? You could make a killing.”

“It didn’t even occur to me.” A look of consternation crossed his features. “I must be losing my touch.”

Harry smiled and shook his head. “No, Tom. I think you may have found it. Let’s just leave it, shall we? Let them have some time to themselves. They deserve it and besides, it’s really none of our business.”

Tom looked at Harry and then turned to the bar. “Michael, another round here, my man?”

“I’ll be with you in a minute, Tommy.” True to his word, a few minutes later two beers were plonked down in front of them.

Tom turned to Harry, held his glass up and tapped it against Harry’s. “To the Captain and Commander, and our secret.”

Harry grinned. “Cheers. To our secret.”

In the First Officer’s quarters the command team slept on, oblivious to the world outside, both their faces relaxed and content as they lay wrapped in each other’s arms. Voyager sailed onwards towards a new dawn.

- _fin_ -


End file.
